The Fugitive
by SonOfHades96
Summary: Jade has done something bad. As a matter of fact, it is something so bad that she has to leave town...forever. Rated for language and violence.
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

You all know the story of me and Beck, right? You know all about the constant fighting, the constant back and forth and all that. But hey, I do have my reasons. I don't know if you can tell, but I'm really, what's the word, um...insecure? Yeah, that's it. You see Beck's really hot. All the girls wanna date him. When you have a boyfriend like that, you tend to get kind of...jealous. I mean, wouldn't you be jealous if all these girls are on your boyfriend's dick? Yeah, I know you would, but that's not what I wanna talk about right now. Tori. Tori Vega. That's who I wanna talk about. You see, Tori Vega started going to Hollywood Arts almost two years ago and ever since I have been noticing things. At first I just didn't like her because, really, I don't like anyone. But then, I noticed the way she looked at Beck. Ok, so in my mind I was like, 'bitch, fuck off,' but then I noticed the way Beck looked at her! He looked at her with interest and of course I didn't like that, I mean, who would? That's when I started going hard on Tori and by that, I mean, making her life a living hell. I would call her names, and whenever she was around Beck and I, I'd give her signs that I didn't want her around, but Beck would always try to make her stay longer. Can you believe that? So I began to get mad at Beck. I would tell him straight up that I did not like the way he looked at Tori but he'd play it off and say he didn't look at her in anyway. I still didn't trust him.

For almost six months I would follow him around everywhere, the mall, the salon-he spends a lot of time at the salon-and pretty much anywhere he'd go, I'd go too. One day, I wasn't careful and he caught me. Of course we had a huge fight. He told me I needed to trust him and whatnot and I told him how could I trust him if he liked Tori. He kept telling me over and over that he didn't like Tori and that he loved me. It took a lot of talking, but he finally convinced me. I stopped stalking him. Boy do I regret it now. I still kept making Tori's life miserable because I knew for a fact that she liked Beck. Also, I'd be lying to you if I said it wasn't fun. Anyway, I'm gonna tell you exactly why I regret that I stopped following Beck around.

A couple weeks ago, I was sitting in my room cutting up an old picture of my parents back when they were still together. My phone rang and I picked it up. It was Beck and he sounded hysterical. I tried to calm him down to no avail.

"Babe, you're gonna hate me, but I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Jade", he was obviously under a lot of stress, so I played the good girlfriend and asked him what happened. I wondered what he was sorry about. It didn't sound good and of course it ended up being just that-not good.

"I-I-I cheated, baby I'm so sorry! I'm so fucking sorry! Please, forgive me!" I didn't really need to hear no more. I was fumed.

"Who's the slut?" I asked in a murderous tone. He was crying now. This was a first. Beck never showed any emotion. "Who's the fucking whore?" I asked again.

"I can't...I can't tell you! I'm so sorry Jade, please!"

"I said, who is it! Tell me now!" I was shouting now. Beck began to breathe heavily. He sighed.

"It was Tori..." He was going to say something else, but I did not let him.

"I can't believe you did that! You fucking bastard!" I yelled. All of a sudden my body got really hot and I felt as if I could literally feel my blood boiling inside me. Without any hesitation, I threw my phone as hard as I could at the wall. It shattered upon impact.

Next thing I knew, I was in the kitchen rumaging through the cabinets until I found what I was looking for, a 13-inch stainless steel kitchen knife. In my mind I was like. 'Oh yeah, Tori Vega would soon be dead!' I smiled coldly as I polished the knife with a dish towel. The next thing I knew, I was in my car heading straight towards the Vega residence.


	2. Dark Deeds and Regret

**Chapter 2: Dark Deeds and Regret**

Words just couldn't decide how I felt. I was so fucking pissed, I couldn't even think straight. My mind was just playing that phone conversation over and over again, and every time I'd hear it, I would get even more angry. The funny thing was I knew _exactly_ what I was doing. I was on my way to Tori's house and I was going to stab that bitch so many times I'd lose count. The thought pleasured me, I mean, it's not like I hadn't thought about putting an end to that slut before and now that I had, what I felt was a reason to, I just couldn't wait to do it.

It was already dark and I could see a lot of cars on the road. Tori lived a good hour or so away from me by car, but I was going so fast, I felt I would be there in just a few minutes. I was mad at Beck, no furious at Beck. He had cheated on me with that skinny bitch? Oh but I was the stupid one. I had let him make me believe that nothing was going on between them when it was all happening probably right under my nose! Maybe he had been cheating on me for months and just finally got the balls to confess to me tonight. Man, I was so stupid! But it was alright. I was going to take Tori out of the picture and I would deal with Beck later. At least that's what I thought at the moment.

I was right. I did end up getting to Tori's place in almost half the time it would normally take me. I parked right in front. Before I got out of my car, I checked myself in the mirror. I'll admit, I looked like a crazy bitch and maybe I was, considering what I was about to do. I picked up my knife from the on top of the dash and got out the car. I slammed the door and concealed the knife in my black leather jacket. There wasn't a single soul in sight. As I made my way up the driveway, I didn't even have any second thoughts, which now I think was wierd. It was so inhuman to not have any stomach jitters or have a little hesitation at least. I guess the fact that I had been wanting to do this for a long time played a big role in this.

Before knocking on the door, I double checked that no one was around. Once I was sure that no one was around, I knocked on the door a few times. It took a few moments, but finally Tori's sister Trina opened the door. Now _that_ was a _real_ crazy bitch. She had her hair all rapped up in hair curlers and a green face mask.

"Jade, what are you doing here?" she asked. I didn't answer. Instead I walked straight to the kitchen and began to look around.

"Where's Tori?" I asked rather harshly. Trina, however, didn't seem to notice my tone. The girl was clueless, as usual.

"She's upstairs in her room, why?" I, again, didn't answer. I ran up the stairs to the second floor of the home. Luckily, I had been in the home so many times that I knew exactly where Tori's room was.

I approached her room slowly. Her door was open and I could hear the sound of the sitcom on TV and the sound of her pathetic girly laugh. Now, as I was literally a few feet away from my victim, was that the second thoughts poured into my head. Did I really want to do this? Oh hell yes I did! I entered the room.

As soon as Tori saw me, she smiled. I wondered why. Did she not feel as guilty as Beck or was she just trying to screw with me?

"Jade, I didn't know you were coming over. Did Trina let you in?" I did not answer her. Instead, I approached her, slowly. The smile slowly faded from her face. This brought out _my_ evil smile.

"Jade, what are you doing?" Tori asked with worry in her voice. The bitch thought she knew exactly what I was capable of. But she never would've guessed what I was about to do. I pulled the knife out from my jacket. Her eyes began to literally shake when she saw it.

"Jade, what the heck are you doing? Is this some kind of joke?"

"No bitch, this is not a joke! I'm going to fucking slice you like fucking butter, you slut! Think you can cheat with my man and get away with it? Huh?" I was _so_ ejoying myself, watching her shivering with fear, watching as she began to sweat.

"What do you mean I cheated with Beck? Jade, what are you talking about?" I was growing impatient with her denying it. I knew for a fact that she did. So, I lunged at her. I tried to bring the knife to her throat, but the skinny slut was stronger than I expected. She was holding my arm so that I couldn't bring the knife down.

"Trina! Trina! Help! Trina call the cops!" She bagan to panic. I used all my strength to bring the knife down, but she jerked away and we fell to the floor. Trina didn't show up, but I realized that it was only a matter of time before she did. With one final burst of strength, I brought the knife down and stabbed her in the throat. She began to gurgle blood. She couldn't breathe and she was gasping for air. Blood jetted out of the wound, but I wasn't done. Again, I stabbed Tori in the neck. Over and over I brought the knife down all over the bitch's body. I didn't stop not even after I was sure she was dead. I only stopped when my fingers began to hurt from gripping the knife too hard.

When I got up, I took one last look at her. She was unrecognizable. I had really messed her up. The tan carpet was soaked with blood and so was my jacket and jeans. I put the knife in my jacket and left the room. I calmly walked down the stairs and right passed Trina, who was sitting on the couch with headphones on and clipping her nails. She didn't even notice me leave. As I approached my car, my mind began to replay what had just occured over and over, along with the phone conversation. Once I was in my car, I smiled big. The deed was done. Tori was dead and it would be a long time before her dumb ass sister would even notice. Now, to deal with Beck. I did not plan on killing Beck, I was just going to tell him that his favorite little whore was dead. I searched frantically for my phone and then I realized I had destroyed it. Now I had no idea where Beck was. I knew he wouldn't be home. It was too early. Then a thought hit me. Andre! Andre would know where Beck was. I started up my car and drove over to Andre's house.

Andre lived with his grandmother, just a few minutes away from where Tori lived. When I arrived, I left the knife behind and exited my car. I rung the doorbell and Andre's grandmother opened up. She was even crazier than Trina.

"Hey Mrs. Harris," I said. She same outside and pushed me inside.

"Come in child, before they get you!" She was always frantic. Me and the others had pretty much gotten used to her craziness. I took a few steps into the house.

"Where's Andre?" I asked.

"Up in his room. Where else would he be?" She began to look all over the place as if she was looking for something. I decided to ignore her and headed up to Andre's room. Andre was sitting on his bed with his guitar when I got in. He was laughing. Cat and Robbbie were also here. Both Cat and Robbie had their backs to me, so Andre was the first to notice me.

"Hey Jade! Beck call you yet?" He sniggered like if he was concealing an inside joke. Cat and Robbie turned around and they began to snigger as well.

"Hey Jade, you uh, hear any news from Beck lately?" Robbie asked. I began to get suspicious.

"What the hell is going on? Where's Beck?" I asked. Andre put his guitar down and got up.

"He's on his way here. Why, did he uh, tell you something?" He was still talking like he knew something I didn't. It was getting me pissed the fuck off.

"Yeah, why? What the hell is going on?" I asked. They knew not to push me. Robbie turned to Andre.

"Should we tell her, or should we wait for Beck to tell her?" he asked. Tell me _what_? I was growing really impatient. I just wanted to know where Beck was.

"I think we should tell her," Cat said, "she's going to find out anyway." What the fuck was I going to find out? Andre laughed.

"Alright, alright. Look, as you know, Beck is starring in the new school play, you know, with Tori." Little did he know...

"Well, Beck was having trouble with the part where he lets Tori, who plays his love interest, know that he has cheated on her," Robbie continued. Yes, I did know that Beck and Tori were, emphasize _were _going to do a play together. I had hated the idea from the start, but I couldn't do anything about it.

"So, we helped Beck practice. Once he got it right, we decided he test it out...on you," Cat finished.

"WHAT?" I couldn't believe what she had just told me. Robbie and Andre began to laugh.

"The phone call you got from Beck, it was fake. It was just a little joke," Andre said.

The fact that what Beck had said had been a lie never really occured to me. I guess I was so paranoid that I didn't even consider it. Beck was always pissing me off on purpose. He loved making me angry. But had I just kill Tori for nothing?

"So that phone call from Beck...wasn't real?" I asked in shock. Andre shook his head.

"No, it was real. Just not true. It was a joke." he said. Now the facts began to hit me. I had murdered somebody. I was a criminal. If they found me, I would be thrown in jail. I hadn't even thought of any consequences. I was too...I don't know, angry?

"Was Tori in on it?" I asked. Robbie finally stopped laughing.

"No, we didn't want to ruin the realness. It would've ruined it if we told Tori before. Actually, Beck was going to tell Tori before he came here, wasn't he Andre?"

"Oh yeah! That's right! I totally forgot," Andre said. I was screwed. Beck would find Tori dead then he'd call the cops and then they'd come looking for me and I'd be locked up for life. This wasn't good.

"That wasn't cool! Why the fuck did you guys do this?" I was shouting at them. Andre backed up a little. Cat covered her ears.

"Dang, girl. Calm down, why you trippin'? It's not like you went over to Tori's and killed her." I didn't say anything. I guess this is what made him suspicious.

"You _didn't_ do anything to Tori, did you?" Andre asked. I still didn't respond. I couldnt. I couldn't get any words out. Then, it appeared as if Andre noticed my jacket and jeans for the first time. "Is that blood? Jade, you didn't! Please tell me you didn't." I couldn't stand there another second. I bolted out of the room and out of the house. I ran straight to my car. I started it quickly and drove off. I had no idea where I was headed. All I knew was that I needed to get hell out of there...forever.


	3. Don't Trust a Stranger

**Chapter 3: Don't Trust a Stranger**

If I began to tell you all the thoughts that were running through my mind at this point, I'd probably write a book. I was a criminal, no, I was worst than that. I was a murderer. They'd give me life in prison if I were to get caught, without a doubt. I had _killed _Tori Vega! And for what? A stupid prank? That phone call from Beck had been a terrible joke and look what it had caused me to do. Well, I'll admit it wasn't_ all _because of the phone call. I never liked Tori and I guess that was the main reason why I had killed her. I was jealous of all the attention Beck gave Tori. I guess you can say I let my insecurity get the better of me.

I had absolutely no idea where I was going. I figured Beck or Trina had already found Tori's body. They had to have already found it. Beck would get all sad because I killed the girl he would've _loved_ to be with. I don't care if he didn't actually cheat on me with Tori. I know for a fact that he had a thing for her. Still, I was now a fugitive and I would probably be on the run for the rest of my life. That is, if they didn't catch me. I was hungry, but you're nuts if you think I was going to stop anywhere. I had to keep driving. I had to get out of the state and maybe out of the country. Mexico seemed like a good place to go, I mean, that's where all the fugitives in the movies escaped to. The only problem was I had no idea how to get there. Besides, if Beck or anyone had called the cops, they undoubtedly gave them a picture of me, which they would send to every border in the country. Well, maybe not. It was Tori I had killed, not the Mayor.

I drove well into the night. I only had to stop a few times to pay border fares. I was sure I was out of California now. I mean, I really didn't pay attention to any of the signs on the road, but I was almost positive that I was out of California. Score one for Jade. By now my eyes were but little slits and my body was begging me to sleep. I was driving past what looked like woods. I decided to drive into them and fall asleep. Hopefully there were no bears or anything like that. I turned at the next exit and drove down a road that led into the woods. It was 5:45 AM. I pulled over near what looked like an abandoned campsite and turned the ignition off. I instantly fell asleep.

I woke up and I was suddenly back in Hollywood. I was in Tori's bedroom from what I could see. I was sitting on Tori's bed, with a pink pillow in my lap watching TV. I began to laugh over something when the door opened ever so slowly. Tori entered the room. She had a mad look in her eyes and she carried a knife. She slowly approached me with the knife raised.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked in a frightened tone. Tori just smiled this cold, cold smile and continued to approach me.

"Tori stop, please! Help! Somebody help!" The next thing I knew, Tori lunged at me and began to stab me repeatedly. I screamed as loud as I could, but no one came to help me.

"This is what you get, bitch! You killed me, now I'm taking you to hell with me!" Tori screamed, blood all over her clothes.

I awoke with a start. My head banged against the window of my car. It had been all a terrible nightmare. The late morning light trickled my face. It was 11:14 AM. I had been asleep for almost six hours. Outside there was nobody. I could hear the sounds of animals playing up on the trees. I took a look around the car. I looked at my dash and cursed. I had almost no gas. I knew I wouldn't be able to make it to a gas station, so I got out of the car and took the knife with me. I didn't know where I expected to go, but I didn't care. I had to find gas and I was starving, so I had to find food as well. I made sure to conceal my knife in my leather jacket as I walked down the road back towards the highway.

As I made my way down the road, my nightmare replayed itself over and over in my head. Tori's evil face, the stabbing, my scream, it all kept coming to me over and over. Was that the same way I had looked at Tori when I had killed her? Was that the same way she screamed? Was that the same fear she had felt as I murdered her senselessly? I tried as best as I could to shake the visions out of my mind. I couldn't worry about that right now. Right now, my only goal was to find gas and to find food.

As expected, the highway was buzzing with cars. My plan was to stop somebody and get them to help me. I would stand at the edge, with a thumb up in the air like a hitchhiker. It took a while, but finally, a man in a red pickup truck stopped. He pulled over and rolled down his windows.

"Are you lost, sweetheart?" he asked in heavy southern accent. He was a big man with a shaved head, a big brown beard and he was wearing a red plaid shirt and black shades.

"Actually, I just need help. See, my car has no gas and I really need to get somewhere," I answered. He pulled his shades down a little, revealing bright blue eyes.

"Where is your car?" He asked. I pointed to the road.

"Just a few minutes down that way," I replied. He nodded.

"Tell ya what, I don't have any extra gas on me, but I can attach your car to the back of my pickup and get you to the nearest gas station. It's not too far away from here." I smiled. This man seemed nice enough. And even if he did try anything, I still had my knife.

"Sounds good," I said. I got in the back and led him to where my car was. When we got there, we got out and he hooked the front of my car to the back of his pickup and then we were off. I was doing a lot of thinking as we drove down the highway. Like what happened back in Hollywood. Had the cops taken Tori's body away? Had they warned the whole country that a mad murderer was on the loose? With me being lost in my thoughts, I didn't realized that we had past not one, not two, but three gas stations. When I finally snapped out of it, We were in some isolated area. There were trees and a whole lot of grass.

"Hey! Where the hell are we?" I asked. The man smiled coldly. He unfastened his seat belt and turned around to face me.

"We're in someplace where nobody'll hear your screams," he said, unbuckling his belt. My heart began to race. My whole body began to shake. My tongue went numb.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked. He got closer to me. Only now did I smell the slight whiff of alcohol on his breath.

"You see, I recognized you from the news. You're that skank who killed that girl in California. Well, I have a daughter about your age and I don't want no murderers loose around here." He pulled his pants down a little. So my fears were confirmed. I was a fugitive who was on the news. I pulled out my knife. He laughed when he saw it.

"What? Gonna kill me too? I don't think so!" He smacked the knife out of my hand and grabbed me. I began to kick and scream, but the man was too strong. He ripped up my leather jacket with his bare hands. I realized that there was nothing I could do. He was going to rape me and then, most likely, kill me. I kept screaming though, even after he had pulled his pants completely off. I then stopped screaming and braced myself for the worst...


	4. Retaliation

**Chapter Four: Retaliation **

When you're young, nothing matters. Nothing scares you, nothing makes you embarrassed, and you're just so care free. I was like that once. I was once _happy_. There was a time when I wore bright colors and my favorite things in the world were unicorns and rainbows. I was seven and I remember being the happiest child you could imagine. My parents were together and we lived in a small house in Azusa with a big front yard with lots of grass and flowers. My mom loved to garden. She'd have all these pots filled with exotic plants and flowers. I would love to watch her at work, humming show tunes. I'd sing with her and she'd turn to me and smile. She'd say, "Jadelyn you have a beautiful voice. You'll make it big someday." And I'd giggle and she'd go back to work. Those were the days. Then, one day I came home from school to find my mom's plants and flowers ruined. I ran into the house where everything was a mess; the sofas were upside down and broken, the TV had a big crack on it, broken dishes decorated the kitchen floor. It was total chaos. I remember calling for my mom, but she was nowhere to be found. I ran around the house searching for her, but I couldn't find her. Then I heard my dad calling my name and I ran to him. He hugged me and told me we had to go. He didn't even give me a chance to ask any questions. He packed both our things and escorted me to the car. I remember him buckling me into the booster seat and me asking, "Where's mommy?" He refused to respond. The last thing I remember was us driving away, leaving the house I had grown to love so much behind. And my mom? Well, that was the last time I ever saw her.

I spent the next nine years living in Los Angeles with my dad. After a while, I stopped questioning my dad about my mom because he never gave me a straight forward answer. I gave up trying to find out what happened to her. I began slowly forgetting her. My dad was now busier than ever. He worked all the time, he worked weekends. I began spending more and more time alone. The more I spend time alone, the more I let go of the helpless little girl I used to be. I put her aside along with the many memories of my mother. I began to embrace this new persona; Jade. I no longer went by Jadelyn, as my mother had been the only person to call me by my full name anyway, and she was now gone. I began to wear dark colors and listen to really depressing music. Being depressed all the time helped suppress the memories of my mom. I began to take my dolls and smash their heads with hammers and burn their bodies with the lighters my father left lying around. I began to sing about death, dying, being dead, and everything in between. My father, the once

My father did assure me one thing, my mom wasn't dead, at least not physically anyway. But he'd always say she was as good as dead to him. He'd always say she did him dirty. I don't know what happened that day, but from that day on, my dad changed. He became more and more distant as if he had just completely given up on life. He pushed me away and I had to become my own person. He forced me to grow up.

Beck was the best thing that had ever happened to me after my mom disappeared. He understood me because he didn't have a good relationship with his parents either. He knew what it was like to be ignored and to grow up on your own. I loved him. He loved me too, until the day Tori Vega showed up at Hollywood Arts. Tori instantly became Beck's priority. He'd deny it, but I knew it for a fact. I hated Tori. That is why Tori is dead.

Lookng up at my attacker, I saw Tori's face. As he tried to force himself on to me, I saw nothing but Tori's face, Tori's body, Tori's smile…Tori's disgusting happy smile. I lost it.

With sudden new found strength, I managed to wrestle my way up, putting my arm around the man's throat, Tori's throat. I had killed her once and I was damn sure I could do it again. I felt for my knife and once I felt the smooth wooden handle, I grabbed it and stabbed the man right in the head, Tori's head.

"Die bitch! Die!" I was screaming with rage as I continuously stabbed him. Hot blood trickled down the knife handle and onto my hand. I knew the man was dead, but I kept stabbing and stabbing. I felt as if I was killing Tori all over again. When I've had enough, I kicked open the door and kicked the body out, its blood spilling onto the wild grass. I then slammed the door shut and got into the driver's seat. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw a different person. If I was going to be a fugitive, I'd have to become a whole new person. Without giving it a second thought, I grabbed my knife, still bloody, and began to cut my hair. I snipped it until it was less than shoulder length. I looked in the mirror again. Now I _really_ looked like a different person.


End file.
